


Table For Two

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Prompt from @ shirelassy on tumblr – A glimpse at the Vanity date night (following on from the Friday 13th April Episode)





	Table For Two

The waiter placed their deserts down in front of them, a broad smile on his face as he served them. Charity was fully aware it was because he thought Vanessa and her were ‘cute’ or some other disgusting term. Usually that would rankle her, and she’d have sent him scarpering from the table with a sharp word or two. Tonight, she just couldn’t find the motivation to be irritated with him, especially when Vanessa looked so happy.

Charity was enjoying it all too. More than she’d thought she would even though she had been the one to suggest it. Last night had been intense – the two of them had reconnected in a prolonged burst of bedroom fireworks. It hadn’t cured everything – the two would still have to work through some trust issues because Vanessa had betrayed her. Charity understood that the smaller woman had gone to the police because she was angry for her. Vanessa was the sort of person that liked to ‘fix’ things. Charity had been so hurt because she thought Vanessa was trying to fix her but now she realised her girlfriend had wanted to fix things for her. She had wanted to get Charity the same justice that Tracy had experienced.

Vanessa had fought for them and their relationship – like no one had ever done before. Vanessa still liked her and thought she was amazing even though the other woman knew all her faults and that she had a horrible history. That’s when others ran – but Vanessa wasn’t running – not away from her anyway. Vanessa was giving more of herself to Charity than anyone had ever given before. So, Charity had tried to give something to Vanessa too. They had spent their relationship in one an other’s houses – a meal here, a brew there and a good deal of amazing sex.

Charity had suggested they go out -  a nice meal somewhere - just the two of them together. She had wavered later in the day – not because she didn’t want to spend time with Vanessa but because she didn’t know if she had the energy or the headspace to do it tonight. Vanessa had been so hurt though because Charity had dangled a carrot and then whipped it away, that she had immediately taken it back and promised herself to the smaller woman for the night. She was glad she had – Vanessa’s smile had been enough to light up the pub. It had touched something deep inside her that others had never been able to reach.

Vanessa had booked them a table in a fancy gastro bar in Hotten – wore an amazing black lacy dress and dazzled Charity all night. It had been hard to leave the pub when Vanessa had rocked up wearing the mid-thigh number – her hair down and made up to the nine’s. Charity had been putty in her hands from that point onwards. She had made plenty of effort too and had even wore a royal blue dress. Chas had taken one look at her when she entered the pub to meet Vanessa and was quick to make a comment about how she was dressed to impress.

Once at the bar the conversation had flowed easily between them – it always did. When Charity had taken the smaller woman to bed the first time she had never imagined that they would blend together so well. That Vanessa would become the central axis of her world. It was terrifying, and it was glorious. The mojito’s they had been drinking with their meal had only softened her further. Her whole focus was completely on Vanessa and her expressive hands and stunning blue eyes. At some point between the main course and desert Charity had reached out and grasped one of Vanessa’s hands in her own – and hadn’t let go since.

Their joined hands now sat between them on the table (positioned in an intimate corner of the bar) – fingers lightly playing against each other and the sensitive skin on their wrists. Charity picked up her spoon in her free hand and tried a mouthful of her desert. It was a rich chocolate torte which tasted as good as it looked. Her eyes lingered on Vanessa as the smaller woman did the same – her breath catching in her throat as some of the strawberry coulis from her girlfriend’s strawberry pie lingered on her lower lip. Charity would like nothing more than to lean across the table and pull that lower lip into her own mouth.

“Do you want to try some?” Vanessa asked with a teasing smile. Apparently, Charity hadn’t hidden her desires very well. Not that she had been trying.

She nodded and scooped up some of her own desert on the spoon – so Vanessa could try her desert too. They kept their eyes locked as they reached across the tables with their spoons. Charity couldn’t help herself – it felt sexually charged anyway – but she amped the tension up a notch by locking her lips around the spoon and slowly drawing the desert into her mouth. She could see Vanessa’s eyes darkening with desire as the smaller woman mimicked her.

“God that is rich” Vanessa effused.

“And that’s super sweet babe” Charity chuckled.

There deserts couldn’t be more fitting. Charity’s was strong, a little bitter and would be hard to get to the end of. Vanessa’s was sweet, fruity and light. The strawberry pie was a little too sugary for Charity, but she was sure it would taste much better mingled with the taste of Vanessa’s lips. Once they had finished eating she planned to put that theory to the test.

“Good mix though” Vanessa smiled.

Charity was sure that Vanessa wasn’t just referring to the mixed tastes of the two deserts. Not if the smaller woman’s sexy smile was anything to go by. Vanessa scrapped her fingernails lightly against her wrist – strangling any articulate comment she planned to make – drawing out an affirmative moan in its place.

Charity wondered if any else realised quite how hot Vanessa could be. Did they presume Vanessa was all sweetness and light and that Charity was the corrupting influence? If they heard the sort of things Vanessa said to her when the smaller woman’s fingers were deep inside her it would blow their minds - It certainly blew Charity’s.

“This has been really nice” Vanessa said suddenly.

Charity’s eyes flicked up from their hands to Vanessa’s blue eyes. Despite the fact they were dark with arousal there was softness there and an affection that she never got tired of. It warmed her from the inside out – made her feel safe and happy in a way that she had never felt before.

Charity drew their joined hands from the table up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on each of Vanessa’s fingertips. She could hear the other woman’s breath hitch and her eyes drifted shut. If they hadn’t been out in public then Charity would have drawn those fingers into her mouth and scraped her teeth across them. Vanessa’s fingertips were sensitive – Charity had learnt that on the night she had chased her down the street. It was the first time they had really taken things slowly and with no worries about being heard or interrupted. She had learnt a lot about the other woman that night – was still learning a lot about her.

Instead Charity let herself get lost in her girlfriend’s adoring smile. She let it wash over her like water – soothing away the pain from earlier in the week. Even when she had been pushing Vanessa away and lashing out like a wounded animal – all Charity had wanted was to be back in a moment like this. She had thought it was all gone and over because why would Vanessa come back for her – broken battered and bitter her. Even when Megan had told her that Vanessa had spent the day crying on Tracy’s shoulder Charity couldn’t get her head around it. Knowing that she’d genuinely hurt Vanessa had stung. Last night she’d spent hours trying to sooth that hurt and make her girlfriend forget – had felt that Vanessa was trying much the same thing too. Tonight was different – felt different - it was about looking forward and not back.

“What?” Vanessa asked.

“I’m glad we came out…” Charity admitted.

She needed Vanessa to know that, especially after her waiver in the pub earlier. She’d meant what she had said about making them a priority. Charity wanted Vanessa to have the kind of relationship the other woman deserved. Vanessa deserved to have her time and attention – she deserved to be taken places and fussed upon. It was out of Charity’s comfort zone but for the first time in her life she really wanted to go there. She wanted to offer everything Vanessa needed so that the smaller woman kept finding her amazing – because Charity knew she wouldn’t be able to bare watching Vanessa with anyone else. Not now – not ever.

“But?” Vanessa pressed.

“I’m looking forward to getting back home too” Charity acknowledged.

Charity hadn’t realised her initial comment had suggested that there was a ‘but’. Vanessa knew her well now though and was adept at picking up little indicators.

Vanessa was also adept at making her weak at the knees. The smaller woman scraped her nails across the pulse on Charity’s wrist again whilst simultaneously running the tip of her heeled shoes up the inside of Charity’s right calf.

“Ness” Charity moaned.

She had been turned on since first laying eyes on Vanessa and her incredible lace dress earlier in the evening. Even the simplest of flirtatious touches was enough to enflame her after hours of not being able to intimately touch her girlfriend. Vanessa knew it. Vanessa knew she had that kind of power over her. They had that power over each other – it just depended who was taking charge that night. Charity knew exactly who was leading the proceedings tonight – and it wasn’t her.  

“Better eat up” her girlfriend chuckled - “quicker we finish – the quicker we can go.”

Charity was sure she could get to the end of the filling desert flammin’ quickly with that sort of motivation.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Four prompts down! Hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews always appreciated x


End file.
